


Carousel

by Glory_Noir



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Police Reader, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Noir/pseuds/Glory_Noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,</p><p>will I catch up to love? </p><p>I could never tell, I know,</p><p>chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,</p><p>feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel." - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

This was your first time. First time stepping out of the gloomy police department to go arrest a criminal. You were ecstatic with a small hint of nervousness. Of course anybody would be nervous when being suddenly slung into a treacherous situation that could possibly end your life. But, you were prepared. All the hours and money you spent training; preparing yourself for the most ruthless felon out there, lurking in the shadows of Gotham, trying to hurt a poor innocent soul. You weren’t gonna let that happen – not again. Not on your watch. So when you heard that you’d be on Commissioner Gordon’s team tonight your wide, doe like {eye color} eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

You and your comrades all stood in the small room that you’d refer to as ‘The Meeting Room’. You’d only been in here once, not counting this, to bring in evidence against a man who called himself ‘Two-Face’. But now you’re standing here, soaking up every little detail about this drafty room. Counting the cracks on the walls, to trying to figure out what cause that mysterious stain on the foggy one-way window, and how the florescent lights that hung over you flickered once every three minutes. The illuminating ceiling lights cast down a harsh pale blue light, painting Commissioner Gordon’s tired face in a muted sapphire color.

The older man cleared his throat, pushing up his spectacles ever so slightly. His dark eyes were cast downwards while he shuffled through files of paperwork that he healed in his peach colored hands. Slowly he flicked his eyes up, gazing at everyone in the room, including you. A wave of excitement pushed through your body when his eyes landed on you. This wasn’t a dream; you were actually here, working alongside the Commissioner!

“A lot of you in here already know why we’re here,” He said, his voice was filled with stress and irritation. “So, I’ll just cut to the chase.” He took a breath. “We were given an anonymous tip about the whereabouts of Harleen Quinzel and The Joker. We also have new evidence against them to prove that they committed the bank heist that took place five days ago.”

“So, what’s the plain?” Asked the man that stood behind you. Your {eye color} orbs flicked towards him and quickly landing back on the Commissioner. The grey haired man took lightly pulled out one of the many papers that rested in his hands, his eyes still scanning the room. The picture he held was an image of a nightclub of some sort. It was a huge brick building covered in bright neon arbitrary graffiti, and there were no signs of windows anywhere. 

“We are going to circle this building, while the other half will come with me inside, where we’ll make our arrest.” Gordon said, he then flipped through more papers until he landed on one that made him grimace. He slowly tugged the paper put of the stack. His dark eyes becoming harsher with each passing second. “The Joker and Harley are bad people; they’re unpredictable; they’re dangerous. They will kill you without a second thought – that’s why we have to be careful when we do this.” He shook the picture a bit while he talked.

That picture was something else. It was mugshots but they held a darker tone than any mugshot you’ve seen before. It was a man and a woman, both looking into the camera, holding name plates while doing so. But something was…Off about the whole image. The woman’s blonde hair was styled in messy twin pigtails. Her pale face was covered in dirt and sweat, but no makeup. Her blue irises peered right into your own eyes, one of her thick eyebrows is quirked up, like she knows you’re checking her out. Her slightly chapped lips tugged into a small grin. Her slim, dainty fingers held onto the nameplate. Red and blue fingernails digging into the black metal that spelled out her name.

 

Harley Quinn 

 

Your big {eye color} eyes lingered over towards the man. His mugshot was drastically different than Harley’s. His short hair was slicked back, some wild strains stuck onto his pale, milky forehead. The word ‘Damaged’ was tattooed on top of his forehead and poked out underneath his hair. His brightly dyed green hair was a huge contrast to his muted white skin. And his lips were covered in bright crimson lipstick. The red makeup smeared across his cheek. His lips were pulled back into a psychotic smile, showing his unique teeth. They were sloppily covered in grey metal, some of them were covered in his lipstick. But what stuck out even more was his eyes. His bright cerulean eyes were wide. They were filled with violence, darkness, and pure insanity. Just looking at that man made your whole body involuntary shivered with fear. He griped his name plate in his pale hands.

 

The Joker 

 

You sucked in a long breath, trying to calm down your already thumping heart. The chatter of your fellow police officers snapped you out of your daze. You didn’t hear what Commissioner Gordon said but almost half of your comrades shuffled out of the room, Gordon with them. You wrapped your arms around yourself, {hair color} falling in your face. 

“C’mon, {Name}. Let’s go.” One of your colleagues said, you nodded your head. Following them out the now empty room. You were still excited but now your fear was doubled. Are you sure you could do this?

 

You raced down the rainy dark street of Gotham. You rev your motorcycle, following the police car in front of you. Your eyes narrowed as you curved and dodge random cars that zoomed passed you. {Skin tone} fingers gripped the handles until your knuckles turned white, you’re getting closer towards the club. Where Joker and Harley reside, and you were scared shitless.

 

You roughly halted at the curb, tossing your black helmet onto the wet concrete. You walked around the other police officers, all of them are already in position, guns in hands. You flicked your wet {eye color} orbs, pulling out your hand gun. Gordon took a gaze at your direction, signaling for you to follow him and you do. The heavy sound of your feet splashing into large puddles hit your ears. You were ready for this, you were prepared.

You stood next to him, giving him a small nod. And without warning he kicked the door down, a horde of you and your teammates all scattered though the small back door. The sound of people screaming and gunshots ranged into your ears. The bright fiery lights shimmered down, covering everyone in the building. The loud, obnoxious music blared and blasted, shaking your whole body. 

You gritted your teeth, aiming your gun at a random gangster’s leg, and shoot. Making him tumble towards the floor. Swiftly, you dived behind a random table, hiding from the gunshots.

You shut your eyes, blocking the falling broken glass that scattered everywhere. Your breathing was labored and your heart was beating at an alarming rate. 

You felt like you were gonna pass out at any given moment. You slide your body down lower, hoping the stray bullets won’t hit your person. You tilted your head up, only to see something odd happing upstairs. You saw two people up there, taking their sweet time leaving the chaos that’s taking place downstairs. You recognize those two people…

“Harley and Joker…” You murmured to yourself, “I gotta stop them.” You dashed away from the battered table covered in bullet holes, and jumped over the fallen debris and towards the golden stairs. You practically jumped over the stairs from how fast you were running up them. Everything went by so fast, you didn’t even have time to think about your next move.

“Freeze! Put your hands up, now!” You screamed pointing your gun at the taller man that stood in front of you. He looked more insane, more terrifying in real life. But also beautiful at the same time in an abnormal way. The bright flashing lights from the guns and the fiery warm luster of the club lights danced across his pale milky skin, his body was adorned in a maroon dress shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes. He slowly put his hands up, a twisted smirk played on his face.

“Well, well, well~” he uttered, dragging out the last ‘well’. His voice was raspy and deep. So much different than you imagined it would be. You blinked a few times and cleared your throat, trying to find your sudden lost voice. His smile got wider by the second, he notices how scared you are of him. And he loves it. “C’mon, Ms. Cop, ain’t ya gonna arrest me?” He asked, his body slightly swaying side to side. You quickly nodded your head, “I-I am…” You stuttered, still pointing your gun at him. There was silence that surrounded you two again, your breathing becoming hard and rigid. He let out a small chuckle, making you jump. His laughter was harsh and terrifying.

 

He took a step towards you.

 

“Stay back!” You yelled, shaking your gun.

 

He smiles and took two more steps towards you.

 

“I said stay back! Stay back or I’ll shoot!”

 

He tilted his head to the side, like a child would do when they’re confused. 

 

“And why would ya wanna do that, doll face?” He asked, grinning at you. His baby blue eyes peered into your whole being, he was more intimidating in real life than in his mugshot. He slowly licked his ruby red lips, smearing his lipstick.

 

He took three more steps, he was now right in your face. 

 

“Gimme the gun, lovely…” He whispered, his breath was intoxicating. It smelt of whisky and other contents you couldn’t describe. He looked so gorgeous and ferocious all at the same time. He rested his tattooed hand over your {skin tone} hands, the gun was still pointed at him, with your finger resting on the trigger, and you could just kill him. Right now. And you’d be deemed as a hero.

 

So why didn’t you do it?

 

Your hands fell towards your sides, your eyes no leaving his form. “Ahh, you’re such a good girl, ain’t ya.” He cupped your face in his hand, his thumb running across your lips, half of you wanted to want to slap his hand away and snatch the gun from him. The other side wanted to lick his fingers and suck on them for hours. Why were you thinking like this?

“Oh, you’d be so…Perfect!” He breathed out, whipping his head back. “So compliant! So obedient!” He tugged you closer towards him, your bodies rubbing against each other, he growled when he felt your breast rubbing against his cheats. His tongue slowly ran over your earlobe, you try to pull away but his grip was iron tight.

“To bad I gotta do this to ya, sweetie.” He whispered. You turned your head in confusion until you felt an unbearable pain race through your abdomen. He roughly pushed you off of him, making you fall onto the shag carpet, blood seeped out of your stomach. Bright crimson liquid stained your coat and {skin tone} fingers. Your eyes filled with thick tears, you’ve never been shot before…

You let out a long wail of pain, “Help! Someone help me!” You cried, rolling onto your side.

“Sorry, sweetpea, but ain’t nobody gonna hear you all the way up here~” The green haired male smirked. He lightly kicked your leg, like you were some sort of broken toy. 

 

“Oh, Harley, y’know what to do…”

 

“Hu-h?” You whimpered out, and without warning you were hit in the head, knocking you out instantly. Your vision fades into black, the last thing you saw were the demented smiles that belonged to Joker and Harley.


	2. Let's Go Home

Sunlight leaked through the window, the warm light slowly danced across your numb {skin tone} cheek. Today was a beautiful, sunny day in Gotham. For once the city looked peaceful and normal; a total contrast from its brutal and violence nights. Just thinking about the dangers this city holds made you grimace. Your drowsy {eye color} orbs took a quick glance at your surroundings, soaking in all the details that the room had. Everything in here was clean, and white, and calming. The only color that stood out was the mint green sheets that wrapped around your body. 

You were at the hospital.

You licked your dry lips, the slow beeping from a random machine drowned out your quiet grunts. The minutes in this room felt like hours, and the hours felt like an eternity. You wanted to hop out of the stiff bed and toss on your police uniform and actually do something. But of course the hospital drugged you up to the point where you can’t even lift your pinkie without losing your breath. You’re miserable here. And you can’t even remember why you’re here in the first place.

A subtle click grabbed your attention. The dark brown door slowly open, reveling a petite blonde woman with blue eyes. Her light pink lips pulled into a soft smile. 

“Good morning, Ms. {Lastname}. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

“That sounds lovely, ma’am.” She said, her hands gripped a plastic food tray. “I brought you breakfast.” She smiled and wander towards you. You shot her a smile, your chapped lips split while doing so. “Thank you…But I’m not hungry.” You whispered, your voice was horse and soft. She nodded her head and drop the tray next your bed. Her big eyes clashed with your drowsy {eye color} irises. Her once soft and sweet smile dropped.

“I’m sorry what happened to you.” She blurted out. You tilted your head to the side, your {hair color} hair shielding your eyes from her. 

“What are you talking about—“

“You don’t remember?” She yelped out, her voice lowered.

You shook your head, “I mean…Everything is so blurred and messy. I don’t even know how long I’ve been here. I don’t even know how I got here.” You filled your lungs with the stale air and shut your eyes. “But…I do remember what happen, the whole indecent. Me and the other officers swarmed a nightclub, trying to arrest Harl—“ You paused. The woman’s eyes were still glued onto you. You slowly gulped, you didn’t want to relive the whole incident. The Joker’s large smile quickly flashed across your brain. His sliver teeth reflected the warm light that surrounded you two. You could still feel his body heat. You shivered, trying your best to forget the green haired man. “Anyway, I did something really stupid. Got shot. Can’t really remember what happened afterwards.”

Silence creeped into the room, the machine that watched your heart rate beeped slowly. The nurse nodded crossing her arms, “I’m sorry for bringing that up…” 

“It’s fine,” you then give her a small smile. “So how long do I have to stay here?” You asked her.

“You’re still recovering…But if I would guess, I would say about a couple more weeks. The bullet is still inside you, though. It was safer to keep it there than to take it out.” She said. 

“Any visitors?” You asked.

“One. It was an old man with glasses, I can’t recall his name.”

Commissioner Gordon.

“Well, you get some rest now.” She nodded her head and briskly left the room. You turn your head towards the lunch tray, the food looked plastic and old. You closed your eyes, trying to put yourself to sleep, but all you could think about was him. His wild neon green hair and his wide smile was embedded in your brain. You to see him again; you wonder what he’s doing right now.

Weeks went by and no one once came to visit you, you were getting lonely and desperate for human contact besides from getting your bandages changed. You wanted to go and walk around, you wanted to hang out with your coworkers and crack jokes with them. You missed that. You just wanted to have fun, you were dying of boredom laying in this bed. The only interesting thing that happen was that you had a different doctor. He didn’t look like a doctor, nor did he sound like one either. But you didn’t ask questions. He upped your dosage on some random drug that made you have hallucinations. You told him about it, telling him that the medicine wasn’t helping, but he just shrugged you off and doubled the dosage. This was happening for days. You could hardly open your eyes, you couldn’t tell if it was day or night, and your whole body felt numb.

You’d had random episodes of confusion and flashbacks. You’d see people and hear voices that weren’t even there. You’d cry out to them, you’d yell at them, or you’ll do both. And every time these episodes ended, the shady doctor would dope you up even more until it was hard to breath. The beeping from the machine was becoming sluggish, it only beeped once every few seconds. You felt like your body was gonna give out, you felt like you were going to die. 

Your body was surrounded in darkness, the light in your room was shut off, and the soft pitter patter sound the rain made flowed through your ears. Your head was dizzy and it swarmed with unwanted thoughts, you wanted to leave this place and go home. You rested your cheek on top of the hard pillow. Slowly you shut your eyes for the millionth time this day.

“Hello, doll face.” A gruff voice said, splitting into the silence. You shifted in your bed, shaking your head from side to side. “What are you doing here, Joker?” You whispered out, your eyes still glued shut. Heavy footsteps traveled towards you. A cold, freezing hand rested on your cheek. The feeling of the sudden skin contact sent shivers down your spine. “Why wouldn’t I be here, lovely?” He said, his nails slowly dug into your {skin tone} skin as he spoke. You let out a dry chuckle, biting your lip. “You’re not even real. You’re a figment of my drug induced imagination…” You uttered, leaning in towards his touch. You miss this kind of human contact so much. 

He let out a loud laugh, it boomed through your whole body while it echoed in the small room. You chuckled with him while his hand race across your cheek and towards your lips. “Open your eyes, sweetpea…” he laughed out. You rolled your eyes under your eyelids, but did as he said. It was dark but you could clearly see him. Joker was so close that you couldn’t see his lips, only his large irises. His baby blue eyes glanced over your bare face, soaking in all of your facial features. 

“Good morning, doll face…” He whispered. He roughly shook your face, his long pale finger rubbed against your cheek slowly. Your voice hitched in your throat, you couldn’t speak or move. Fear dance in your eyes. You pulled your face away from him, which made him violently yank you closer towards him. The green haired man let out a low purr and then chuckled.

“Let’s go home, doll face.” He laughed, “You wanna go home, dont’cha?” He forcibly nodded your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! It was a little rushed but I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is coming soon!


	3. Kidnapped

The sounds of machine guns and alarms blared throughout the hospital. The florescent lights beamed down onto your person, your {eye color} eyes were heavy with confusion. You couldn’t believe this was happening, this must be a hallucination or a bad dream. Your body was stiff and you couldn’t move your arms or legs; you were paralyzed. But you couldn’t tell if it was from fear or from the drugs that the shady doctor gave you. The loud laughter that came from the Joker boomed, his pale hands gripped your legs, his nails digging into your upper thighs, leaving bright red scratch marks on your {skin tone} skin. You were lazily tossed over his shoulder while the thin, white hospital blankets were tightly wrapped around your frame. 

With every move he made, your limbs and head flop around lazily and loosely, like a rag doll almost. {Eye color} eyes gazed at all the poor doctors and nurses getting gunned down by Joker and his goons. It stunned you at how carless and violent Joker was, how easily he shot down these people without a second thought. These people might have friends, family, and spouses that might miss them. Just the thought of their love ones crying and wailing about their death made your stomach churn. You could‘ve stop this easily, but your body was weighed down by the mysterious medicine that was forcefully pumped through your veins.

“L-Let go of me…” You uttered, but your voice was drowned out by the loud noise from the gunshots. This was all too much for you, really. You never thought joining the Gotham Police Department would escalate with you draped over Joker’s shoulder. You try to fight and wiggle out of his arms, but it was no use. His hold was strong and tight. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” The Joker laughed out, “I can’t wait to take you home, we gonna have so much fun.” 

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” You yelled. You couldn’t see his face, but you could tell he wasn’t happy with your response. The man let out a long and low growl, the sound of his was hard on your ears. It was more terrifying than his obnoxious laughter. You bit your capped lips, pulling the dead skin off of them. “Well, toots. It looks like today ain’t your lucky day…” He then chuckled, “But for me it is.” He whipped his head back, and laughed again. But this time it was louder and uncontrollable, there was no hint of sanity in his laughter. He took long strides down the hallway that was full of his goons and the dead bodies of doctors and nurses. Stray bullets flew about, you were terrified that one of them might hit you, but the Joker didn’t look faze by them.

He kicked down the double doors that lead to an empty, long hallway. You couldn’t see anything but the floor tiles that were covered in muddy footprints. You gave up fighting him physically, but that doesn’t mean you gave up fighting him verbally. You’d say things like: 

“You won’t get away with this.”

“People will find out I’m missing from the hospital.”

“All those people you killed have families; they’ll find you and you’ll get caught for what you did.”

“You’re a monster, you know that! A cold hearted monster!”

He roughly tossed you off his shoulder, the wind getting knocked out of your lungs by the sudden action. With quick movements you were pinned against a wall, your torso was trapped underneath his while his, there was no room between you too. You felt his well-toned body grind against your numb frame. You remembered being this close with him, feeling his warm breath dance over your skin, his rough hands rubbing the small of your back; it didn’t end well for you. The thought of him hurting you again sent shivers up your spine. Wide blue eyes peered into your {eye color} ones. His hand adorned in tattoos and gold rings gripped your cheeks, making your lips pucker up like a fish. 

“Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…” He breathed out, shooting you a closed eyed grin. “All you do is talk, don’cha. This chit chatting you doin’ is gonna get’cha hurt, doll face.” He licked his silver teeth, his smile still wide and wonderful in a twisted way. Your eyes quickly took in your surroundings; you were in an elevator. You peered behind Joker, only to see a reflection of the two of you on the silver wall. The position the two of you were in looked so erotic. Your legs draped around his waist while one of his hands held onto your upper thigh. You’re not gonna lie, you were getting a little turned on by how close he was to you. His body felt nice and warm, so warm that your numb limbs tingled.

He yanked your head, you’re now facing him again. “Look at me while I’m talking to you, doll.” He said, his voice low and hungry, “You don’t wanna make daddy upset know, don’t’cha.” He forcefully nodded your head, {hair color} hair getting into your eyes. The elevator went to a sharp stop, a soft ding and the metal doors slowly slide open, reveling an empty parking space. “Well, this is our stop.” Joker chuckled, tossing you over his shoulder again. He took long strides in the parking space, the bright orange lights shined down on the two of you. His footsteps echoed throughout the vacant parking lot. He let out a long and loud whistle, making you jump at the loud noise. 

“W-What was that for, huh?” You asked him, confusion covered your face. All he did was laugh and as soon as he did a loud blaring sound of a car engine ringed in your ears. A purple Lamborghini sloppily pulled up in front of the two of you, the tinted windows slowly rolled down. Reviling a blonde, blued eyed woman with a wide grin. 

“Hiya, Puddin’! Hello, Sweetpea!” She giggled out, winking at the both of you. 

“Oh, Harley look what I found~” Joker said, smacking your ass. Your whole body was numb but you somehow felt the sting from the smack. You let out a painful hiss while Harley only laughed louder. She carelessly kicked the car door open her smile never fading while doing so. “Toss her in the backseat, Puddin’! I’ll keep an eye on her.” She chuckled, crawling into the back of the car. Joker chucked you into the car like a rag doll and slammed the car door. Luckily your head landed onto Harley’s lap. Her blue eyes roamed over your face while her hands rubbed your arms and breast. 

“Oh, my ain’t you a cutie!” She lightly slapped your face, her already big smile growing larger by the second. Joker hastily drove out of the parking lot, serving dangerously close towards the walls. You and Harley’s bodies jolted roughly from side to side, but she doesn’t look fazed. All of her attention was on you and you alone. She lowered her head until her lips were against your ear.

“We’re gonna have some fun with you…” She whispered, her tongue slowly licking the shell of your ear.


	4. Daddy's Here Part: 1

The sound of old carnival music fluttered throughout the shady, compact room you were in. The melody of the song droned on and on to the point that it sounded endless. You pulled and tug on the restrains that held down your person, the leather bindings roughly rubbed against your skin, it hurt. Everything hurts; your arms, your legs, your head, your chest. You wanted this whole thing to end. You shut your eyes, blocking out the dim faux flames that lit up the small room. 

Your nose burn from the strong smell of bleach and popcorn. The combination of those two smells made your head spin and your lips quiver in disgust, this was a nightmare, a living hell. The loud clanking sound of metal sliding against a hard surface echoed through the room, the sound pierced your ears, making you wince. 

“Wow! Lookie what we have here!” A familiar voice laughed out that sentence, his tone was eerily light and vibrant, he sounded like a child on Christmas day; so giddy and happy to unwrap his present and play with his new toy. You shivered at the thought and tugged on your restrains, hoping and wishing that they’ll break and set you free. They don’t. You let out a small little cry of desperation, and Joker notices that little weep and let out a low chuckle. He slowly struts towards you, his pale tattooed arms stretched out while he tossed his head back, a large disturbing smile tugged onto his face, you flinched when he looked down. His bright blue eyes danced all over your form, soaking in the sight of you. You looked so scared and defenseless – he could do anything to you right now and you couldn’t do a damn thing about it. And he loved that thought. He began to circle you, his eyes not leaving your almost nude body.

Your wide bruised up eyes followed him, hot heavy tears cascaded down your face. His silver teeth peeked out from his cherry red lips, biting them as he slowly loomed over you. With a swift but violent movement he slammed his purple gloved hand next to your head. You jumped and let out a short but powerful scream; it echoed and bounced off the walls, making the greenheaded man giggle. He pressed his cheek against your face, your nose and lips roughly rubbed his pale skin. He smelt like a carnival with a hint of whisky and gunpowder. 

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” He muttered, his voice playful and light. He ran is other hand down your hips, his fingers poking your sides from time to side. You violently winced as his fingers grazed your bullet wound. He paused and pulled away from you, his lips still tugged into a large smile. “I just wanna make you smile,” He said, licking his lips. “You look so miserable and bored, I actually feel bad for you. So, outta the kindness of my heart I brought you to my humble abode – my circus!” He let out a loud an obnoxious laugh that reverberated from his lungs and bounced off the walls. You tugged on your retrains again, your eyes never leaving pale man that loomed over you.

“W-What are you blabbing on about?!” You yelled out, confusion and fear laced in your tremulous voice. He shut his eyes and let out a gasp, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. He slammed his hands dangerously next to your head again, making the metal stretcher, which your body was lazily tied to, violently shake. You let out another squeak and tightly closed your eyes, you were terrified that he might hurt you, that he might kill you. He roughly pinched your cheek, pulling and pushing your face from left to right. It looked like something a grandmother would do to their grandkids. 

“Ahh, I don’t like people who talk back to me…” But he chuckled, stroking your face with the back of his hand, “But you’re an exception…For now.” He lightly kissed your cheek, leaving a red kiss mark behind. The kiss wasn’t rough or sloppy. It was quick, soft, and delicate. It felt like a feather whipped across your face. You never been kissed like that before. You slowly open your eyes again, confusion hit your whole being like a wave. The carnival music kept droning on and on, but it became white noise to you now, the annoying melody fading away even though it’s still there.

“Why – What was that for?” You questioned the clown, “Why did you kiss me.”

“Why wouldn’t I, darling?” He said with a smirk, his thumb tracing over your facial features. “Besides it was just a simple peck on the cheek – nothing to worry about.” 

But still, even though it was just a simple peck to him, it was way more than that to you. It made you feel warm, and wanted, and cared for. It pulled and tugged on your insides making your legs wobbly and your stomach do backflips. This feeling you’re experiencing was something you never experienced before. And the scary thing about it was that you wanted more, you want him to kiss you again. 

“I never been kissed…Like that.” You said, your voice getting smaller from embarrassment. His face twisted in interest as he somehow got even closer towards you. 

“You never been kiss by someone who actually cares about ya, sweetheart.” He paused and let out a chuckle, “Is that what you tryin’ to say to me? That outta all these years, you never came across a person who will love ya and protect ya?” His pale index finger played with your messy, knotted hair. Your eyes began to water once more. But not out of fear, but out of truth. He was right, since day one you never been loved by anyone, not even your own mother loved you. But at least she pretended to, faking hugs, and smiles, and kisses. She hated you but didn’t show it, and you admire her for that. She could of casted you aside but she didn’t. You where her personal problem that she had to take care of herself. But your father was another story. He hated your guts with a fiery passion, and he made sure you knew it. Casting you aside like a piece of trash and beating you till you couldn’t walk for weeks. 

You began to cry harder, letting out strangled wail. Joker shushed you, wiping off the salty tears that fell from your eyes, smearing them against your face. 

“Ah, there, there,” He uttered, “Daddy’s here now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry! I just started school a week ago and everything was super crazy! So I decided that I'll update this story on the weekends (Between Friday-Sunday) If I'm not busy! SO ye~


	5. Daddy's Here Part: 2

You shut your eyes while the electricity rush through your body. The shock shook and yanked you, it felt like you were on a roller-coaster. Every time Joker shocked you, the more violent your person twitched around. The lights flickered on and off when Joker turn up the voltage on the machine. The pain was unbearable – you felt like you were going to die. Your gunshot wound went untreated, the bandages that wrapped around your side were dirty and wet with sweat. The stiches were coming undone, which meant that every move you make open the wound up even more. 

You let out a cry when you felt your wound rip open, blood rushing out your abdomen, staining your grimy bandages. Joker shushed you, covering your mouth with his hand. His silver teeth shining in the dim light. He slowly rubbed the side of your face, his pale fingers roaming over your burn marks that lingered on your temples. 

“Aw, is baby hurt?” He said, his smile growing, his ruby lips pulling back showing his metal teeth even more. You quickly nodded your head, you wanted this to end, and this was too much for you – the pain was actually killing you.

He laughed and stroked your matted hair, his pink tongue poking out of his smile. “Y’know, this is all worth it. Just think; at the end of this, you’ll become a better person – you’ll become a better you.” He giggled and pressed his finger firmly against the burn marks that the electricity left. When his fingers picked and dug into your head wound you let out a painful wail. “My, aren’t you a screamer.” He joked and pulled away from you. He flicked on the machine the pumped out electricity, it let out a loud humming noise. You shook your head, “N-No, please. I can’t…Please stop!” You cry out, your eyes misty with tears. He tilted his head, faking confusion and sorrow.

“Oh, but I can’t stop,” He said, pinching your nose, “We’re just getting started.”

*

You were strapped onto a metal chair, your back and legs cracked for how long you were tied onto the dirty table that was now covered in your blood. The handcuffs that held your arms down were too tight, the sharp metal cutting and slicing your wrist, creating more wounds that needed to be treated. Your eyes were heavy and swollen from lack of sleep and how much you cried. Puffy eyes darted around the room, soaking up everything. It was obnoxiously decorated in clown related objects. You then look down at your bruised arm. A needle was stuck in it, it poked right into your vain, sloppily too because the skin that was surrounded by the needle became an ugly purple. It hurt just to look at it. Wide terrified orbs followed the thin, see-through tube that connected to a bag that held a weird liquid.

“Hello, darling~” The green haired man chuckled, emerging from the dark. You flinched when you see him smile, licking his teeth and lips as his blue eyes roamed over your body. He suddenly clapped his hands together, the loud sound made you jump, the handcuffs rattle. “It’s kinda fitting seeing you in those cuffs, you being a cop and all.” He then tapped his chin his eyes roaming the walls. “What’s the word I’m looking for—“

“Ironic!” A loud and squeaky voice blurted out, her voice was so unexpected that it scared you. You turned your head to look at the blonde woman. She sat on top of the same table that you once were strapped on, her hair was messy and long, a white little nurse hat sat on top of her mop of hair. She wore a sexy nurse outfit that you’ll see in a Halloween store. Her pale breast bounced every time she let out a loud giggle. The Joker eyes snapped onto her, he chuckled and nodded his head.

“That’s right Harley! Ironic…” He said, dragging out every single word. Harley let out a joyful scream, clapping her hands together like she won a prize. “Isn’t it ironic that you - a cop, is handcuffed by bad guys like us, hm?” He said, “How does it feel to switch roles for a bit?” 

You shut your eyes, your voice dry from all the screaming. “It feels…Bad.” You whispered, moving and squirming around in the metal chair as much as you can.

“Aw, Puddin’! She’s so scared~” Harley laughed, hoping off of the table and landed right behind you. Her pale fingers cupped your shoulders, while her chin rested on top of your head. “I kinda feel bad about doin’ this to her.” The blonde said, poking your cheek with her fingers. She then stopped and wrapped her arms around your neck, her face now rubbing against yours. “Emphasis on Kinda.” She let out a shrill laugh, Joker joining her. The Joker quickly slammed his hands on the arms of the chair you were bound to, shutting up Harley and making you jump. 

His eyes peered hard into yours. 

“You’re a tough one, y’know that…” He said, growling a bit when he talked. “I tried to break you, empty you and fill you with me, but…You’re fighting it – you’re fighting me. And I don’t like it, not at all.” He ran his hand up your thigh, a large smile creeping onto his face, which earned a soft giggle from Harley. 

“I wanna try something new, something different, doll.”

“What are you going to do to me?” You asked, fear and worry filled your voice.   
“Have you ever heard of aversion therapy?” He asked, playfully slapping your face.

“N-No.”

“It’s a last resort to try and change people like us!” Harley pipped up, twirling and yanking your hair. “It’s a behavioral therapy thingy or whatever.” She chuckled.

“Harley…How many times do I have to tell you, hmm?” He grunted out, “Don’t explain the joke to her,” Joker said, his large smile faltering a bit. “Show her.” 

She let out a gasp, her blonde, tangled hair bounced around when she nodded her head. She skipped over towards your arm that the mysterious needle was forcefully stabbed in. She then begin to fiddle with the clear tube that connected to a bag filled with the water-like liquid. She hummed out a small tune, moving around and tugging onto the tube and needle until the presser of the liquid pushed through your veins. And without warning, you violently threw up all over yourself, the stomach acid burning your throat and left a disgusting taste in your mouth. 

“Ew,” Harley said, her face twisting in a disgusted expression. She slowly backed away from you, pinching her nose, trying her best blocking out the rancid smell. The Joker doesn’t seem phased by you vomiting all over yourself. “Puddin’ do we have to do this to her? I mean, we can just scramble her brains around some more for a bit?” 

“No, no, no, no…” Joker said, waving his finger in front of the blonde jester. Her big blue eyes crossed a bit when the Joker flicked her on the forehead. “It’s never good to repeat a joke, sweetie. You of all people should know that.”

“I know but – let’s do a different one! More creative than,” she waved her arms around, her pale face stuck in a disgusting expression. “This!” She blurted out, crossing her arms and pushing her breast up. Your stomach churned and it felt like you were about to throw up again. But it wasn’t from the mysterious serum that was swarming around in the plastic bag, it was the fact that the two of the most infamous villains of Gotham were having a small little dispute about what they’re going to do with you. You never thought you’d end up here. In a small, cramped room getting tortured by the Clown Prince of Crime. And what made it worse is that you don’t know how long you’ve been here, you don’t even know if people still think you’re alive. 

You snapped out of your dark thoughts when you heard the loud, thunderous clapping from Harley. Her bright red lips curled up in a large, crazed smile, stretching her ‘ROTTEN’ tattoo that laid on her jaw. She then wrapped her arms around the snow white skinned man. “Aww! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!” She yelped up, placing sloppy kisses all over Joker. “I won’t let you down, Puddin! At the end of the day, she’ll become the woman we’d always dreamed of~” She slowly licked the side of his face, making the blue eyed clown laugh. 

“Don’t disappoint me, Harley.” Joker said, “Or you’ll regret it.” His eyes than landed onto you, his metal capped teeth coming into view. 

“See you on the other side, baby.” He chuckled out. His voice was so deep and sharp, the sound of it still raced and ranged through your body. 

*

“AHHH!” You screamed, tears pricked at your eyes, you kicked and thrashed your arms, trying to fight against the blonde. You could easily over power her, right? Wrong. She was way stronger than she looks; she could hold you down with one hand if she wanted to. Her eyes were narrow and focused, she bared her teeth, her face twisted in annoyance. 

“Hold still! It’ll only hurt for a bit!” She yelled, the loud humming and buzzing sound and the smell of strong ink hurt your head. Harley roughly held onto your face, shaking you and yanking your head around. You were sure she was going to snap your neck. 

You were upstairs, somewhere in a large room that had thousands upon thousands of weapons that hung on the vanilla covered walls. Shady looking men wondered in and out of the room, not even phase at the wild scene that was unfolding in front of them. Harley in a sexy nurse outfit straddle on top of a sweaty half naked you, pointing a tattoo needle towards your face. And the sound of both of your voices muddled together into loud obnoxious screaming. 

“I said hold still! Hold still or I’ll break your arms!” She screamed, but you kept thrashing. You’re not going to give up, you’re not going to let her put that needle onto your skin. 

“C’mon, boss lady! Just knock the bitch out.” One of the goons shouted from the other room, clearly getting annoyed by all the noise the two of you made.   
“Oh yeah! Why haven’t I thought of that?!” She hummed towards herself, and with a swift movement she punched you in the face, the pain coursing through your body, but quickly subsided as you slowly drift in unconsciousness. 

*

The warm fiery glow of the lights blanketed around you. Your dull eyes peered out the long glass windows, the view of the city looked beautiful and peaceful at night, and you almost forgot that it was running rampant with muggers and serial killers. You darted your eyes away, looking dead at the ceiling that was covered in ‘HAHAHA’ graffiti. Your head hurt, it felt like someone bashed a hammer to your skull. You rubbed your nose, wincing when you pressed your finger on the bridge of it. When you realized where you were and what happened you darted up from where your body was tossed, and with new found energy you raced and ran into many hallways and rooms, looking for a phone to call for help or a door that lead outside from the enormous penthouse. 

Your mind was racing and throbbing with pain and fear. You want to go home, you have to go home, you need to go home! All the rooms you ran into looked the same as the last one, everything wrapped and muddled together, you felt your mind breaking with stress and confusion. Your legs gave out, your whole body dropping onto the soft carpeted floor. The muffle sounds of voices danced in your head, you wanted this to end - you hated this! This was torture. 

'Tonight we will be revisiting the tragedy that took place five months ago at the Gotham General Hospital.' 

Five months ago?

'The story has been updated. The criminals behind the terrorist act is still unknown, but if you know anything or have any information about the suspects please contact the Gotham Police Department.'

You looked up, your body hunched over and paralyzed with fear. Your eyes couldn’t look away from the television screen that droned on and on about the hospital tragedy. The same hospital that you stayed in, the same hospital that Joker shot up and practically demolished just to get you. The lifeless bodies of patients and doctors scattered throughout the hallways and other rooms, ripped and tugged away from your mind.

Their faces…Their scared faces. 

'We have a list of many more people that died that day – '

You slammed your hands on the side of the flat screen, eyes darted around the bright screen hastily. You wanted to know if you were on that list, you needed to know. Names slowly popped up, one by one. So many names, too many names. Your eyes water as you see them pop up and fade away, you felt guilty, you put death upon them, and it was your fault.

“Please, please…” You whispered, you hope that no more names would pop up, but they just keep coming no matter how hard you begged. 

And then there was yours.

{Name} {Lastname}

You let out a scream, “I’M NOT DEAD! I’M NOT DEAD! PLEASE! I’M HERE, I’M RIGHT HERE!”

But the news reporter couldn’t hear you, no one can hear you. You were trapped in this freak show that Harley and Joker ran, and you were their new attraction, their new head liner. They’re not gonna let you go for a long, long, long time. 

And you accepted that.

You had nowhere to go now, nowhere to stay. 

“Oh, honey!” The shrill voice of the Joker spat out, “Daddy’s here…”

“And he ain’t going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys missed me! I made this chapter really long cuz I felt bad not updating in a while! so yup! Also thank you all so much for the supportive and positive feedback you guys are awesome and kind! Annnyway! Hopefully the next chapter will come out next weekend so, fingers cross~
> 
> p.s: the next chapter will have some smut even though i never wrote smut in my entire life so yikes. wish me luck.


	6. “Let’s continue where we left off…”

The warm water that enclosed your nude person stayed stagnated, the bubbly water would only jumble and splash around when you lift up on of your heavy limbs. Your eyes burned with soap and the expensive lavender fragrance that lingered in the air. The bathroom you were confined in was magnificent and glorious. Beige colored walls held paintings that depicted holy figures and events, the paintings were held in golden picture frames. Almost everything in the surprisingly large room was gold, white, and beige. It was pretty.

You pulled your legs up towards your chest, trying your best to hide yourself, but alas the effort was fruitless. Joker already saw you naked, there was no doubt. You shivered, closing your eyes while trying to clear your head. But Joker’s blazing blue eyes still danced in your thoughts. You rested your head on your bruised knees, your wet tangled hair sprawled onto your dewy face. 

So many bruises, so many scars. 

The now lukewarm water splashed abruptly, violently pulling you out of your hopeless and dark thoughts. Your body involuntarily jumped and moved towards the corner of the porcelain bathtub. Wild and scared eyes clashed with wide blue ones. His ruby red lips tugged into his normal large smile, showing of his silver teeth that always seem to shine in the light. He let out a chuckle, laughing at your terrified face. Slowly he pulled away from you, his arm emerging from the tub. The sleeve from his white button up shirt was now damp and wet, you could see his tattoos that adorned his skin. His wet hand slapped onto his other hand that rested on top of his cane. He tilted his head, his smile growing wider.

“Sorry about that,” He chuckled out, his voice low and groggily. “I don’t want you falling asleep in the bath tub, it’s quite dangerous y’know…You could drown!” 

“T-Thank you for doing that, you’re really nice to me.” You said, you just want out of this whole situation. You hoped and prayed that someone will know that you’re not dead and come find you. Till then you’ll just have to play along until your hero in shining armor will come and sweep you off your feet and take you home. 

Home. You missed it dearly.

“Of course, I’ll always make sure that my babygirls are safe.” He said, his fingers tapped on the handle of the maroon cane that he carries everywhere. Making a soft and quiet tap, tap, tapping noise. You nodded your head, turning your back away from him. You pulled your knees up towards your chest again, wet eyes peered out the wide foggy windows, and the sun was still coming up, painting the sky in a pale violet and soft orange. The city lights were cut off, making the tall buildings give off terrifying and dark silhouettes.   
Rushing water filled your ears, slowly you turned your head. The green haired man turned the faucet, producing hot water that filled the warm tub, now making it blazingly hot. He then turn the golden faucet off, your eyes never leaving shinny valve. 

“Why’d you do that?”

“Your bath water was getting cold, don’t want’cha to catch a cold…”

He then added more soap into the bath, making it bubbly and slicker than it already was, you couldn’t see your feet anymore. You began to feel hands roam your shoulders, rubbing them in circles. You slide your body down into the hot, soapy water, but you were quickly tugged up by the shoulders. 

“What’s the matter? Cat gotcha tongue?” He whispered. 

“N-Nothing—“

His pale long fingers pulled your hair, yanking your head up wards, you let out a long shrill squeal, shutting your eyes trying your best to stop the tears that threaten to spill from your eyes. 

“Don’t. Lie. To. Me. Darling…” He growled out, his lips rubbed against the shell of your ear. 

“Yes, sir.” You seethe out, your teeth gritted when he pulled and yanked the knots that littered your hair. He let out a pleased chuckle and let go of your matted locks, making your head bob back into place. His hands landed on top of your bare, wet shoulders again. His fingers rubbed the base of your neck, his golden rings jabbed and scraped your skin from time to time. 

“I’m gonna wash you, Lovely.” 

“I--”

“Hush, sweetie. You’ve done enough talking…” He said, his long fingers prodded and tugged at your hair, pulling out the nots and straightening out the sweaty tangles. His warm rings grazed your ears and sore temple, massaging the raw and tinder skin. He was light and gentle, so different from when he battered and bruised you down in the basement. Slowly you melted into his venomous touch, his rough calloused hands cupped your cheek and arms. You missed being touched like this, and you know this wouldn’t last long. Right after this long bath you’re gonna be tossed back down in that basement and go through that hell over and over again until they made sure you were broken. You were sure of it.

*

You winced and whimpered when Harley roughly dried your body off with the already damp towel. Her fingernails jabbing your warm, wet body. You’d try your best to pull away from the blonde but she’d always tugged your arms by your numb wrist and pulled your body closer towards her petite person. Her long hair was lazily tied into a messy bun, blue and pink sticking out in different directions. Harley’s tattooed covered body was clad in a blood red night gown, the garment left nothing for the imagination at all. The white towel that was now wet was carelessly tossed across the large room.

The room that the two of you resided in were grand. The room had an angelic theme just like the bathroom had. Godly like paintings, soft pastel colors, and silk hanging from the ceiling while the chandelier that dangled shinned down a soft, fiery flame. Small shadows from the diamonds that adored the chandelier slowly danced and flickered across the floral walls. Harley shot you a large smile, her red stained lips tugging back showing off her pearly white teeth. 

“Let’s patch ya up,” She said, walking towards the white dresser. Pulling out a needle and other medical stuff that you never knew the name of. She tossed the objects on top of the dresser and started to rummage through the drawers, yanking and pulling out random articles of clothing. Your eyes glued onto the back of her person, wondering what she was going to do. Slowly you sat down on top of the soft bed. A loud yelp erupted from the blonde as she quickly turned around, her arms held onto a silk like cloth, the color was a soft purple color. 

“C’mon, Cupcake! I gotta clean ya wounds, the faster we are the faster this’ll all be over.” She smiled, tossing the medical kit and purple silk cloth on top of the bed. She then turn towards you, her bright blue eyes wonder over your nude body, your arms wrapped around your chest, trying your best to not make eye contact. Without warning she pushed you down onto the bed, the sheets were extremely soft and warm, it’s nice. Harley dropped onto her knees and began to clean your open cuts and wounds. You let out a hiss and a small groan here and there. 

“There, there.” Harley hummed out, sticking Band-Aids on top of your large cuts. Silence loomed above the two of you, only the sounds of laughter of random goons droned on in the background. Your wide eyes gazed down onto the blonde woman, her dainty hands being gentle and her eyes were softer than her normal wild blues. Your mind began to wonder on how she ended up like this, how she became a criminal. 

“What happened?” You asked.

“Hm, wadda mean?”

You bit your lips, your hair shielding your face from her while you slowly shrugged your shoulders. 

“I-I…It’s stupid, just forget I said anything…” 

The blonde let out a loud chuckle, her warm soft hands moving your hair from your face. 

“C’mon, I doubt whatever you was gonna say was stupid,” She said, her voice higher and lighter from all of her laughter, her thick and forceful New York accent faltering from each word she spoke. She then rested her hands on top of your thighs her chin resting on your knee as she looked up at you. 

“Go on, say what ya going ta say…” She uttered, batting her long eyelashes. You looked away from the female, trying your best to find your voice and the words you were going to say. But those words never came to your mind and your throat felt drier than a desert. You sucked in a shallow breath, the soft smell of bubble gum and expensive perfume filling your tired lungs. It was now or never, and your curiosity was killing you.

“Why? Why are you here…With him?” You spoke, your face contorting in confusion. You never read into Harley’s files nor know anything about her besides the fact that she is Joker’s girl. The blonde slowly pulled away from you, her hands continuing to clean your wounds, sticking Band-Aids and wrapping thick bandages around your sore ankles. Her once playful and soft face was now scrunched up in seriousness. A long pause loomed over the two of you, your wide but tired eyes scanned over her kneeling body. She then looked up at you, her thumbs rubbing your now bandage legs. 

“Because,” Harley uttered out, her thick accent softer and calming than her regular loud and obnoxious voice. “He loves me…He’s the only person that I know who actually cares about me. He opened my eyes and thought me things that I can never imagine, without him I wouldn’t know where I’d be.” She said, her eyes looked hazy and clouded with care and pure devotion for Joker. Her eyes then flicked towards you again, her soft hands slowly running up your legs and stopping at your upper thighs. You shook your head, your eyebrows furrowed while you closed your thighs together, trying to hide your womanhood from the blonde jester, but she forcefully pulled them apart, earning a ragged breath from you.

Silence.

You looked away from her, her words swarmed and lingered through your head. You couldn’t understand why she was so infatuated with the green haired male. He’s an abusive, terrifying, megalomaniac that only cares about himself. Right? You heard your coworkers talk about him, how he was nothing more but a madman that thrived off of the fear of others…So it was hard to see him actually loving and caring towards anyone. 

“He loves you too.” Harley piped up, her shrill voice breaking your thoughts like a wrecking ball smashing through a wall. “H-huh?” You uttered, shock radiating off of you. You weren’t sure if you heard her right, surely she was joking.

“Yeah…He wouldn’t stop talking about you since the whole incident that happened at the club,” She started to clean and close the old bullet wound that rested on your lower hip. You let out a sharp hiss every time she would jab the thick needle through your soft and tender skin.

“He would go on and on about how you were different and how he saw somthin’ in your eyes that he only sees in a few people.” 

“He…Saw something…?” 

“Mhm, that’s why ya here, Cupcake.” She said, now wrapping the bandage around your waist. “He wants ta see the real you come through this rough and boring exterior,” Her hands were now on top of your waist, her red and black nails drawing imaginary shapes on your swollen bruised skin. 

“He’s gonna work his magic and turn ya into your true self…Just like he did for me.” Once she said that you quickly shook your head, fear crashing into you like a tsunami. You pulled away from the female, trying your best to distance yourself from her, but she was stronger and faster than you. Her soft hands held onto your wrist while she shot up from the carpet covered floor. Her face scrunching up in confusion.

“Please, no. I’m not like you – I’m not crazy!” You yelled, you didn’t want to end up like Harley and Joker. Rotating in and out of asylums and multiple prisons. You didn’t want to hurt innocent people, you didn’t want to become a criminal – a villain…

You refuse to end up like your father.

“Harley, please…I wanna go home.” You said, your face now wet with heavy and salty tears. Her clear sky blue eyes peered deeply into your wild and terrified ones. She knew what you were feeling, she remembered the paralyzing fear, and the agonizing want to go home when she was tortured by the Joker. But she knew that he was only doing that out of sheer love and care for her. She was just too blind to see the kindness of his actions. And know you were in the same positon as her. You had the same fear, the same want, and the same blindness. 

And she was going to open your eyes. Just like the Joker did.

Harley pulled you closer towards her, her hands gripping your face while she leaned in and planted a soft but sloppy kiss. You froze on the spot, extremely surprise by the woman’s action. Her lips taste like cotton candy, vodka, and cherry flavored lipstick. Her hands slowly ran through your hair, while her soft lips rubbed against your chapped ones. She let out a heavy breath while her breast were pressed against yours. She began to slowly crawl on top of your lap, sitting on top of your soft, warm thighs. 

Her slippery tongue parting your lips, you sit there frozen while she ran her hands down your shoulders and rested on your bare sides. She slowly pulled away her lips were wet from your saliva and her lipstick smeared down on to her chin. Her thumb slowly rubbed your swollen lips, her wide eyes never leaving your form.

Your hands stayed by your side, completely paralyzed with surprise and fear. Muddled thoughts sizzled into a large ball of confusion as you peered longingly into her glassy blue irises. You were confused not just by her actions; but yours as well. Why didn’t you pull away? Why didn’t you push her off of you and lock yourself in the room next door? Those questions fluttered through your fried and tired brain, trying to find answers for them. But nothing came together. Harley smiled and leaned into your neck, leaving small little kisses around your ear. Your heartbeat ranged through your ears, while your heavy limbs slowly began to have feeling once more. The blonde began to bite onto your shoulder blade, leaving bright red love bites behind, you shut your eyes a soft moan leaved your throat. The feeling of pleaser now replacing fear. You didn’t know why you were enjoying her touch so much – maybe it was the lack of affection you’ve been receiving as of late – whatever it was had you latched onto the blonde before you. You pulled her away from you, your hands resting on her soft cheeks.

“Please…Kiss me again…” You whispered, your breathing heavy and labored. Harley let out a soft chuckle and her signature smile spread across her face. She leaned in, her thick lips latched onto yours. Her hands that rested on your hips roamed lower towards your abdomen, stopping above your womanhood. Your numb hands tangled in her blonde hair, undoing her messy bun, her long hair falling around her shoulders. 

Hot and sloppy kisses were exchanged between you two, your lower regions tingling with excitement. Her pale fingers found their way in between your thighs, her thumb slowly rubbing your clit. You let out a sharp breath as she played with your lower folds, teasing you mercilessly. Her tongue licked the side of your face, leaving messy and sloppy kisses, her red lipstick now covering your entire left cheek. Your hands raced towards hers, cupping them and guiding them towards your entrance. You shut your eyes shut as a wave of pleasure raced through your whole body. Her fingers slowly pumped in and out, easing the pressure you had down there. 

“Wow, ain’t you eager…” She joked, moving her fingers faster, curling them from time to time. You let out a loud moan and wrapped your legs around the woman, grinding your hips against hers and roughly yanking at her hair. She giggled when she saw how your face contorted and twist when she moved her fingers around. She then added another finger inside you, making you wince and twitch around. 

“Mmm…” You hummed out, your legs wrapping around the woman tighter. You felt your stomach churn and fluttered with familiar butterflies.

You were about to come.

Your hands gripped her shoulders while you moaned into her locks of blonde hair. 

“C’mon, Sweetie. Almost there…” She said, her breath ragged just like yours. You shut your eyes as the woman shoved her fingers deeply into your core. Your legs were becoming weak and the overbearing bliss filled your entire body, you let out a loud scream of pleaser as you released yourself all over Harley’s fingers. Your hands slowly fell from her shoulders, and with a thud your back was against the bed. The feeling of Harley’s fingers pulling out of your womanhood sent shivers up your spine.   
“Look at the mess you’ve made,” She whispered, crawling on top of your naked form. Your eyes bored on to her form. Her body was still clad in a blood red night gown and her hair was now messy and all over the place, the hand she used to finger you was dangerously close to her lips. 

“Luckily I can clean it up before J comes and see…” She ran her pink tongue over her fingertips, lapping up the juices. The sight made you blush and a little bit turned on. She peeked through her heavy eyes that were filled with lust. Harley then smirked, slipping off her nightgown, reviling her breast to you.

“Let’s continue where we left off…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I wrote this shit three times. I'm super scared that this chapter wasn't good at all. This is my first time actually trying to write smut! Like, it's super easy to imagine it but to write it!!! UGH! So anyway, please leave some constructive criticism to help me improve on my smut writing.
> 
> Cuz I really need it please and thank you.
> 
> Thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so this is my very first fanfic on this site and my first time writing The Joker and Harley. Sooo Feedback is welcomed. Tbh I think I got a little bit carried away but, oh well~
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
